Kissed by Fire
by GraceEliza123
Summary: Fia possess a gift which results in her being taken under Melisandre's (The Red Woman) wing on Stannis' orders to be trained as a Red Priestess and help him reclaim the Iron Throne. In her first days in Stannis' service a dying Sandor Clegane (The Hound) is saved by Fia and an unstable relationship begins between them but can a man afraid of fire trust a girl who thrives in it?
1. Chapter 1

**Fia possess a gift which results in her being taken under Melisandre's (The Red Woman) wing on Stannis' orders to be trained as a Red Priestess and help him reclaim the Iron Throne. In her first days in Stannis' service a dying Sandor Clegane (The Hound) is saved by Fia and an unstable relationship begins between them but can a man afraid of fire trust a girl who thrives in it?**

**_To those who have read my other fic I hope you like this one as well and I have plans to write another when season 5 hits our screens. If you haven't read 'The Dove and the Lion' please take a look :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't claim any of the Game of Thrones characters as my own, only my OC's._**

**_Everything typical of Game of Thrones is to be expected. Rated mature. All reviews are appreciated but please don't be too harsh!_**

* * *

"Melisandre" Stannis said curtly as he and Davos approached the Red Priestess

"My King" Melisandre replied her sharp blue eyes looking from Stannis to Davos.

"I brought you something back from Bravvos you might find interesting" Stannis said blandly and looked pointedly at Davos.

Davos turned to one of his men "Bring the fire girl"

Melisandre raised an eyebrow as the soldier disappeared; he returned shortly unnecessarily holding onto the arm of a young woman.

The 'fire girl' stood before Melisandre and looked unflinchingly into Melisandre's curious gaze.

She was unearthly beautiful with a graceful willowy figure and delicate features. Her skin was flawless and looked as if sun had gently kissed it, her hair was thick and lustrous its colour white blonde as bright as the hottest flame.

Her soft hot white waves framed her heart shaped face which contained an attractive celestial nose, full pink lips and mesmerising eyes. They were a stunning amber colour framed by long dark eyelashes contrasting her hair colour and seemed to glow with an inner fire.

Melisandre appraised her as she slowly circled her.

"What is your name?" Melisandre asked softly

"Fia" The girl informed her

"Your name translates to flame in the common tongue" Melisandre laughed softly

"I'm aware of this" Fia replied in the common tongue but her words had a soft exotic accent betraying her heritage

"How old are you?" Davos interrupted feeling uneasy about the way Melisandre was observing Fia

"Twenty" Fia stated smiling softly at Davos

"Where are you from?" Melisandre interrupted as Queen Selyse accompanied by her daughter and Jon Snow joined them.

All of them watched Fia with vague interest as she stood before them in a pale yellow gown and matching cloak which vaguely resembled candlelight.

"Lys" Fia informed them

Everyone was silent a moment knowing that Lys was famous for training the best courtesans as well as its vast pleasure houses, a slight flush crept onto Fia's cheeks as the party gathered continued to stare at her.

Melisandre took pity on Fia and swiftly began to talk to divert their thoughts.

"That makes sense, your hair colouring is typically of a Lysene but what were you doing all the way in Bravvos?" Melisandre asked

Fia shot Melisandre a fleeting grateful look before answering her.

"I was bought from the pleasure house by a rich man who wanted his wife to be trained in the carnal arts but his wife lived in Bravvos so I had to move"

"You were a slave?" Jon Snow interrupted his voice containing mild surprise

Fia fixed him with a bemused stare "Of course, I was born into slavery as many are in Lys"

"Why would the Lady Melisandre be interested in a Lysene whore?" Queen Selyse asked King Stannis shooting Fia a disapproving look.

Stannis regarded Fia but Fia kept her passive façade as she quickly continued her story as to why Stannis and Davos had brought her back with them.

"I was an expensive courtesan until I was picked to be trained as a dancer. I was trained for four years on how to be a fire dancer" Fia enlightened them

"A fire dancer" Melisandre repeated her interest escalating slightly

"We were instructed to hold fire as we danced to make the performance more exciting"

"But?" Melisandre asked sensing Fia's refrain

"The day the dragons were rumoured to be born I felt the fire in my hands change as if it was listening to me, waiting for instruction" Fia said slightly breathless at the memory

Fia had Melisandre's full attention.

"She can manipulate fire" Davos stated "I've seen it, I visited her former master whilst I was in Bravvos and he had her show me her talent. I bought Fia and brought her to Stannis realising a talent like that could be useful to our cause"

Fia and Davos exchanged a look of private understanding which Melisandre observed interestedly.

"The Lord of Light has given you a great gift" Melisandre stated

"When you say she can manipulate fire what do you mean exactly?" Queen Selyse cut in still giving Fia a look of distaste.

Fia did not lose her patience with Selyse knowing it would be unwise but internally she was noting the thinly veiled insults and scorning looks Selyse was giving her.

"The fire will do what I ask of it, take shapes and strike down those who threaten me although I have not quite perfected the technique yet" Fia replied calmly

"There you have it she's unpredictable you should have never have brought her here" Selyse said conclusively

"She needs the aid of another servant of the Lord of Light that is all, my Queen. That is why the Lord of Light has delivered her to us. Our Lord wishes me to train her to become a Red Priestess; this gift Fia possess was the way the Lord of Light used to pick his priests and priestesses until their magic died with the dragons" Melisandre informed them all.

"It's settled then, Melisandre will train you to become a Red priestess and you will use your talent to help me take the Iron throne. The Targaryen's used dragon fire why shouldn't I use you?" Stannis decided

Fia inclined her head softly in agreement.

"But maybe Fia doesn't want to be a Red priestess does she even believe in the Lord of Light?" Davos protested

"The Lord of Light is my religion and to become a Red Priestess is an honour but thank you Ser Davos" Fia said softly her exotic accent lingering in her words.

Melisandre shot Davos a sly triumphant look.

"She'd be useful against the white walkers" Jon interrupted

"We will see what Fia is capable of in the morning but for now I think she deserves a break from our interrogation" Melisandre said her tone final as she took Fia's arm in hers "Come you shall share my chambers for now" Melisandre informed Fia kindly and escorted her away

Fia nodded respectfully to Stannis and Selyse as she walked away but when her amber eyes met Davos' she gave him a gentle smile wordlessly expressing her gratitude to him.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fia climbed in the bath her as Melisandre picked out lotions for her. Fia's nakedness in front of Melisandre didn't faze her after all her first memories were that of the pleasure house. Fia had been raised to not become shy when her clothes were removed unless the client desired so.

"I thought you would like a bath after being stuck on a ship for so long" Melisandre said kindly but Fia was hesitant in putting her trust in Melisandre, there was something in her eyes that put Fia instantly on alert.

"Thank you Melisandre that is very kind of you" Fia replied her soft exotic accent trickling into her words.

"So you're from Lys would you prefer me to speak High Valyrian?" Melisandre asked turning back and handing Fia a bottle of lotion

"Valyrian is my mother tongue but I can easily speak the common tongue if it's easier for you" Fia informed her

"I'm from Asshai, Valyrian is my first language also" Melisandre responded slipping into High Valyrian

"Can I as what a Red Priestess from Asshai doing in Westeros, I thought the Westerosi didn't believe in our Lord of Light" Fia asked giving Melisandre a curious look

"The majority don't but King Stannis and his followers have denounced their false idols and turned to the Lord of Light" Melisandre stated

"But not Davos" Fia said smiling

A faint irritation crossed Melisandre's light blue eyes.

"No Davos believes in no gods and despises me believing I'm poisoning his King's mind with talk of our Lord" Melisandre paused "But he likes you" She added arching an elegant eyebrow

Fia smiled fondly.

"Davos is a kind man he was the one who freed me from my master" Fia said simply

"I suppose you were very expensive after all you're a courtesan from Lys who can manipulate fire" Melisandre said a faint teasing tone in her voice.

"Davos didn't buy me" Fia stated and lent forward so Melisandre could see her back.

Outlined on Fia's back were three white scars clearly a result of lash marks.

"My master tried many methods to enhance my gift, this was one of them. He was a cruel master and Davos freed me from him" Fia said a fire burning in her amber eyes.

Melisandre lightly traced the scars "He ruined you"

"Exactly, no pleasure house in Lys would take a scared whore" Fia replied bitterly

"You said he did this to try and enhance your power" Melisandre said curiously

"Yes when I use my power it drains me and he tried to discipline me so that would not happen. He pushed me too far one day and I collapsed and didn't wake up for three days" Fia said and Melisandre noted the shiver that ran across her skin.

"Well don't worry I won't push you that hard" Melisandre said gently but Fia wasn't so sure.

"Hmm" Fia paused "You never answered my question about why you're here" Fia continued glancing curiously at Melisandre

"Stannis is Azor Ahai" Melisandre said simply

"Are you certain?" Fia asked her amber eyes looking sharply into Melisandre's blue ones.

"I have seen it in the flames" Melisandre informed Fia, her tone matter of fact.

"He is the one destined to defeat the Great Other" Fia stated although inside she was not as certain as Melisandre

"Now you see why I am here" Melisandre smirked

Fia nodded silently stunned that Stannis could be Azor Ahai.

"Lord of Light protect us" Fia said softly as if in prayer.

"For the night is dark and full of terrors" Melisandre finished

* * *

A hush fell over the gathered party as Fia and Melisandre approached the next morning. Fia had changed into a red silk dress typically of a Red priestess and a matching cloak, Davos had been worried about Melisandre's presence now there were two red women to worry about.

Fia's white blonde waves flowed freely around her and seemed to glow like the hottest flame as the morning light caught it; Davos admired her and reminded himself that Fia was different from Melisandre, less extreme and kinder as well.

"Good morning Fia" Davos grinned as she stood beside him whilst Melisandre made her way over to Stannis.

"Good morning Davos" Fia responded briefly meeting Jon Snow's eye who made no effort to greet her.

Fia realised that Jon Snow was one of many who did not like her presence, many feared she was dangerous and that thought made her smile.

Fia had been a slave all her life and finally the tables were turning and it was she who was the one to be feared not the Masters.

"Red suits you" Davos said interrupting Fia's thoughts.

"You're lying Davos" Fia smiled and leaned closer to him "You think I look too much like Melisandre"

Davos laughed then looked seriously at her "No you have a softness compared to Melisandre"

It was true Melisandre's beauty at times was harsh whilst Fia's beauty was softer and she had an aura of quite power unlike Melisandre who was radiating it.

"I hope that's a compliment" Fia smiled gently her exotic accent present in her words.

"Yes it was" Davos replied and looked over at Stannis who was mounting his horse "Looks like it's time to go"

Davos held out the horse's reins for Fia to take.

"Davos I can't ride a horse" Fia stated biting her lip nervously

"You can't ride a horse?" Jon Snow asked his voice mildly mocking

Fia's amber eyes fixed coolly into Jon's "I was taught to ride men not horses" She replied

Davos laughed loudly and Fia turned grinned wickedly at him whilst Jon scowled.

"Well we men aren't that much different but today you can ride with me" Davos informed Fia and she smiled gratefully at him.

Davos easily lifted Fia onto his horse and seated her behind the saddle. Fia arranged her skirts as Davos climbed into the saddle.

"Now wrap your arms around me" Davos instructed and Fia obeyed "And hold on"

Fia gulped nervously and held onto Davos tightly as their horses set off. Stannis was at the front with Melisandre at his side and then Davos and Jon's horses followed them with a few guards trailing behind.

Fia lost track of how long they travelled for as she was too absorbed in the scenery, Fia had never seen snow like that which there was in the north.

Soon as midday crept up on them there was only a fine dusting of snow on the land which had become rocky and Fia thought she was going to fall when Davos' horse tripped on the rocky surface but Davos had put his hand back to steady her.

"Here will do" Stannis called and everyone came to a halt.

Davos dismounted and helped Fia down.

"Are you nervous?" Davos asked her

"Yes" Fia answered her voice barely above a whisper

"Don't be just show him what you showed me" Davos informed her and patted her shoulder awkwardly to attempt to assure her.

"It's not Stannis I need to impress, it's Melisandre" Fia said and she and Davos shared a look.

They looked over at Melisandre who was already beginning to create a fire.

"You'll be fine" Davos said reassuringly

"I just hope I don't faint" Fia mumbled and walked over to Melisandre.

"Now is the time for you to show us the gift the Lord of Light has given you" Melisandre stated not looking up from the flames.

Fia nodded before removing her cloak and handing it to Melisandre.

"Won't you get cold?" Jon asked noting that Fia's dress was only made of red silk

"The fire of the Lord of Light ruins through her veins, Fia could survive the bitterest winter and would die of anything accept the cold" Melisandre informed him

Fia wasn't listening to their exchange; she was focused on the fire which as if sensing her presence began to burn brighter.

"Hold the horses steady" Fia informed them before lifting her hands and commanding the fire to rise.

The flames snaked upwards until they were five meters off the ground. Fia pointed to one section of the fire and it shot to the ground lighting a circle around Fia.

"What do want to see your grace?" Fia asked turning around her amber eyes burning as if from an inner fire.

"Just show me what you can do" Stannis replied

Fia frowned slightly before commanding the fire to encase her, the flames instantly responded forming a protective wall around her.

Fia closed her eyes briefly and then imagined the flames shooting across the ground as if dividing imaginary armies. When she opened her eyes the fire had heard her and had done just as she had imagined.

The flames stretched as far as she could see so Fia asked it to return and it did snaking quickly across the ground to obey her.

"Now that I could use in battle" Stannis said to Davos who nodded in agreement

"She could split the enemy into sections so we wouldn't have to fight them all at once" Davos mused

Fia drew the flames back to the original fire and she heard the flames hiss as if in protest but Fia was swaying slightly from exhaustion.

Fia lowered the fire wall from around her and returned it to the fire which was still burning five meters in the air. Fia lowered her hands and the flame begrudgingly copied her returning to just an ordinary fire.

Fia brought her hand to her nose wiping the blood from it, her eyes felt heavy but as she stared into the fire her eyes widened.

"Melisandre" Fia called her voice slightly hoarse.

Melisandre appeared swiftly and silently at her side and looked into the flames.

"Do you see him?" Fia asked in High Valyrian

"Yes" Melisandre replied also in Valyrian

Fia switched to the common tongue to address Stannis "My King there is a man gravely wounded not far from here the Lord of Light asks us to go to him"

"Why?" Stannis asked watching Melisandre who was still gazing into the fire.

"This is the Lord of Light's command" Fia stated not seeing any need for another justification

Stannis hesitated.

"The man needs us my King and one day we will need him" Melisandre said informatively and Fia shot her a grateful look.

"Fine lead the way" Stannis commanded

* * *

Fia rushed down the hill in a swirl of red with Melisandre not far behind. When Fia spotted the man shown to her in the flames she hurried to his side.

Fia sunk to her knees and held her ear over the man's mouth to see if he was breathing.

"His wounds are great" Melisandre stated noting the gash in his leg, neck and various injuries to his head

"But he still lives" Fia replied

"It's the Hound" Stannis informed them as he, Davos and Jon joined them

"Are you sure?" Davos asked him

"Yes look at his scars" Stannis replied mildly

"That's the Hound I remember him" Jon added

Fia's hand traced the scars on the Hound's head "These are not scars" She said softly "This man has been kissed by fire"

Davos and Jon exchanged a confused look not knowing Fia's meaning before they both shrugged and returned their attention back to Fia.

Fia unclasped her cloak and handed in to Melisandre "Bind his wounds with that" She instructed and Melisandre pursed her lips slightly but didn't protest.

Fia leant forward so her mouth hovered over the Hound's.

"What is she doing?" Stannis asked Melisandre

"I'm going to breathe this man's life fire back into him" Fia replied her amber eyes looking sternly at Stannis.

Slowly Fia's lips met the Hound's and she unleashed the fire within her which flowed directly into the Hound burning away the sickness within him and bringing him back from the darkness.

As the Hound gasped awake Fia collapsed to the ground exhausted.

"Fia" Davos hissed urgently but Fia could not respond all she could see were eyes, eyes so full of anger it frightened her before slowly the darkness consumed her.

* * *

_** I know my geography isn't exactly right here but I had to improvise so the Hound and Fia could meet.** **Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sandor was dreaming of amber eyes and lips so soft and warm at first until they began to grow hotter igniting him internally until he woke with a jolt.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Sandor Clegane" Someone said but Sandor couldn't identify them as his vision was unfocused

"You were very lucky I'm such a good healer and that Fia intervened with her magic" The voice continued

"What the fuck is Fia?" Sandor grumbled sitting up as his vision began to focus.

"Not what but who, you'll see soon enough. Now King Stannis is waiting for you, you've been asleep for three days since we found you"

"It's longer than three days if fucking Stannis is King"

"Well he's not on the Iron Throne so he is technically not the official King but don't let him hear you say that"

"Have you got any wine?" Sandor asked abruptly.

* * *

Sandor looked at his wounds to find they were nearly completely healed.

"How-" He began

"I believe it was Fia's magic that has resulted in you healing so fast. Fia has been here every night healing you" Maester Aemon informed him

"Why?" Sandor asked frowning

"I'm not sure maybe it would be best to ask her yourself" Maester Aemon replied

"Her?" Sandor grunted

"Yes Fia is a woman and from what I heard a very beautiful one" Maester Aemon smiled

* * *

Sandor didn't like this, he was on his way to meet Stannis Baratheon who he had previously fought against in the Battle of Blackwater and he was unarmed. And to add to Sandor's displeasure he was in Castle Black, of all places this was somewhere he didn't want to be.

Sandor knocked loudly on the door Maester Aemon had instructed him to go to.

"Enter"

Sandor banged the door open and two sets of eyes looked sharply at him. At once Sandor recognised Stannis Baratheon but the man at the side of him was unfamiliar.

"I see you've recovered Hound" Stannis stated mildly

"Yes and I was wondering why you spared me" Sandor asked not wasting time and getting straight to the point.

"Your grace, you will address him as your grace or King Stannis" The other man interrupted looking sternly at Sandor

"Sandor Clegane this is the Hand of the King, Ser Davos" Stannis said simply

Davos frowned at Sandor who smirked at him but Stannis continued ignoring their hostilities.

"I was persuaded that you might be useful to me" Stannis stated

"I don't serve Kings anymore" Sandor sneered

"Then perhaps you'd prefer to join the Nightswatch" Davos suggested

Sandor laughed harshly "No fucking a woman is nearly as sweet as killing, I won't be giving that up in a hurry"

"Then what do you suggest I do with you?" Stannis asked looking coolly at him

"Let me go" Sandor grinned

"So you could go running back to Kings Landing?" Davos laughed

"I wouldn't go back there I'd go to one of the Free Cities" Sandor replied truthfully

"I should punish you for your crimes in aiding the Lannister's but my priestesses informed me that the wounds you suffered were enough punishment. However if you ever cross from now you will be screaming for me to kill you" Stannis threatened

Sandor looked curiously at Stannis wondering why he was letting him off so lightly when he went to unconsciously move his hair from his face and then realised there was no hair there.

Someone had cut his hair shorter not drastically so but Sandor knew it exposed his burn scars more, anger rose inside of him.

"Who the fuck cut my hair?" Sandor demanded angrily.

"I did" Fia said softly as she walked into the room slightly startling everyone.

Sandor whipped around and scowled at her but Fia regarded him mildly her face betraying nothing. As she walked closer to him it was then Sandor realised she had amber eyes, the same eyes he had been dreaming about.

"Who are you and why the fuck do you think you have the right to cut my hair?" Sandor snapped

"My name is Fia, Maester Aemon might have mentioned me" Fia's lips betrayed a small smile and she tilted her head slightly as she assessed Sandor.

"Sandor Clegane meet the woman who saved your life" Davos interrupted not hiding the amusement from his voice.

Fia smiled softly but said nothing and Sandor shifted uneasily as this clearly beautiful woman stared at him and he wondered if she was waiting for something.

"What are you waiting for a thank you? I was ready to die without you meddling" He said unkindly to Fia

"I didn't do it for you, the Lord of Light ask me to save you so I obeyed" Fia shrugged

It was now Sandor looked passed those amber eyes and hot white-blonde waves to notice the red silk dress she was wearing and the curves of her body underneath the silk.

"You're one of those fucking Red Priestess aren't you?" Sandor asked his tone mocking

"Yes" Fia answered and Sandor picked up on her soft exotic accent.

"Where are you from?" He enquired

"Lys" Fia replied

Sandor barked with laughter.

"So a whore from Lys saved my life" He chuckled

Fia shot Sandor a fleeting disapproving look but did not rise to his taunts and instead radiated indifference.

Fia took a step closer to Sandor her amber eyes fixing into his.

"I was a whore but now I'm a Red Priestess who is aiding King Stannis in reclaiming the Iron Throne" She stated simply

"How? By fucking every male opponent?" Sandor sneered

Davos hand went to his sword but Fia held up her hand signalling for him not to react.

"Be careful who you insult Dog" Davos said his tone threatening "I heard you're afraid of fire and Fia has a clever trick which could make your worst nightmares real"

Sandor narrowed his eyes at Davos.

"I control fire Sandor" Fia enlightened him and Sandor tried to ignore how her accent made it seem as if her voice was caressing his name.

"Of course you do" He smirked

"Would you like a demonstration?" Fia asked pursing her lips in amusement

"Yeah why not let's see if you're being truthful and this fire nonesence isn't a cover for King Stannis to keep a Lysene whore at his side" Sandor sneered

Fia grinned at him and her eyes burned with determination. Fia flicked her wrist and the candle flame nearest her shot upwards. Using her forefinger Fia beckoned the flame over and it slithered in the air toward her.

Sandor gulped and took a step back as the flame came to rest in Fia's palm in one fiery ball. Fia laughed lightly before snapping her hand shut and therefore extinguishing the flame.

"You see I don't need to fuck men" She stated smiling deviously at him.

"Maybe so but it was stupid of you coming here. A whore from Lys in a place where men can't have women, they will soon be looking at you the way a fox looks at a nice plump chicken. He'll resist for so long until he can't stand the temptation any longer and forgets every vow he ever made. I hope your fire protects you then" Sandor said darkly

Fia's amber eyes looked sharply into Sandor's.

"The night is dark and full of terrors Sandor Clegane but the fire burns them all away" She said softly

"I hope for your pretty cunt's sake it does" Sandor sneered nastily at Fia

"Mind your tongue" Davos interrupted looking meaningfully at Stannis who made a low noise of agreement in the back of his throat.

"Why I'm sure a Lysene whore has heard worse" Sandor taunted his gaze not leaving Fia's.

"Much worse compared to your pathetic attempts to insult me" Fia snapped her calm demeanour slowly falling apart.

"Don't let them fool you into thinking you're something you're not, I'm a dog and you're a whore" Sandor stated callously and took a step closer to Fia.

"The whore who saved your life" Fia hissed

It was now they both noticed how close they were stood, Sandor realised he could reach out and shake those pretty shoulders of Fia's if he wanted but Fia's amber eyes were burning fiercely into his as if daring him to even try to lay a finger on her.

"You're dismissed Clegane, you too Fia I don't want to listen to bickering when I have a throne to take back" Stannis interrupted

Fia and Sandor glared at each other a moment longer before Sandor stormed off. Fia let out an exasperated breath before turning and curtsying politely as well as giving Davos a grateful smile.

Fia swooped out of the room her red silks swishing in protest at the speed she walked at. She shook her head in anger the Hound's attitude thinking it wouldn't have been difficult for him to show some gratitude.

Fia had been unconscious until nightfall as a result of saving Sandor but when she woke she went straight to help Maester Aemon tend to his wounds and yet the man had just stood there insulting her.

Fia held an image of Sandor in her mind, she had been aware of his impressive stature and solid muscles when she had healed him but when he stood before her then she had realised he really was a very impressive specimen.

"Ungrateful dog" Fia mumbled irritably in High Valyrian

* * *

"I take it you met her?" Maester Aemon asked as Sandor sat fuming as the Maester tended to his fast healing wounds.

"Yes" Sandor growled

"Is she beautiful?"

"Yes" Sandor answered grinding his teeth angrily.

"Then why are you so angry?" Maester Aemon asked vaguely amused

"Because Stannis has brought a Lysene whore into a place where men can't fuck women not realising how tormenting she is, he's setting her up to be raped" Sandor barked

"Well that depends" Maester Aemon began

"On what?" Sandor snapped

"On whether Fia is tormenting to the men of the Nightswatch or just tormenting to you?" Maester Aemon said softly.

Sandor didn't answer all he could think about was Fia's burning amber eyes looking straight at him without any suggestion of fear or revulsion so unlike every other woman Sandor had met in the past.

"Damn woman" Sandor grumbled to himself

* * *

_**Thank you for your previous reviews, please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The men of the Nights Watch trickled into the dining hall, the snow was casting a bitter storm outside but there was a roaring fire in the dining hall casting a warm glow throughout the room.

Sandor was sat on his own in a corner furthest from the fire, he was aware of the numerous looks he was receiving they were a mix of curiosity and distaste but he felt better now he had a sword at his side.

A slight hush fell as Fia entered the room, the light from the fire caught in her hair making her white-blonde seem to glow brighter like the brightest flame.

Fia's amber eyes scanned the room until they rested on Sandor. Sandor looked away as Fia walked toward him as if oblivious to other men's eyes on her.

Sandor's eyes noted the candle on the table and he quickly blew it out before Fia reached him. Fia smiled in amusement but pretended not to notice.

Fia sat down opposite Sandor.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sandor growled

"Sitting" Fia replied her amber eyes dancing playfully

"But why with me?"

"Well it's not for your conversation skills" Fia smirked

Sandor glared at her and Fia rolled her eyes and continued.

"I'm here to discuss your options Stannis won't keep you here unless you're useful to him and I didn't save your life for you to just throw it away" Fia gave him a meaningful look and sat back in her chair with a sigh.

"I'm not working for fucking Stannis" Sandor snapped

"Then join the Nights watch" Fia suggested

"Nah I don't like the snow" Sandor said sarcastically

Fia let out a long breath and blew a lock of hair from her face.

"You're exasperating" She sighed

"Don't concern your pretty head about me I'll be fine" Sandor smirked

"This isn't a joke Sandor Clegane" Fia snapped become increasingly frustrated with him.

"Who says I'm joking" Sandor replied

"Well think about what you want to do with your life Sandor, Stannis won't let you leave here unless you're serving him or a member of the Nights Watch" Fia stated

"Don't be so sure" Sandor said darkly

"Oh so you're planning to escape" Fia replied a gentle laugh escaping her

"Why would I tell you if I was you're Stannis little whore" Sandor said cruelly

"I'm not Stannis whore nor am I loyal to him; I serve the Lord of Light not Stannis" Fia said firmly leaning forward in her seat.

"Yet you use that little fire trick for him" Sandor chuckled

"I owe Davos a debt; I was a slave before Davos found me and freed me and all he asked for in return was that I helped his King reclaim his throne" Fia informed him

Sandor paused and frowned at Fia.

"You were a slave" He repeated

"Why are you Westerosi so surprised that I was a slave? Yes I have been a slave nearly all my life and before you ask yes I was a pleasure slave" Fia sighed

"Why are you telling me this?" Sandor asked irritably

Fia hesitated slightly before continuing.

"Because my life belonged to someone else for years so that is why I'm urging you to protect yours. There are many from where I'm from that would kill for the chance to have the freedom you've been given so please don't waste it just because you want to be stubborn"

Fia abruptly stood up and walked away. Sandor watched her leave her words playing on his mind, but as her red skirts disappeared from view three men determinedly stood up and exited after her.

"Fuck" Sandor uttered and stood up.

* * *

Fia paused and lifted her face to the sky, the snow was beginning to fall softer now the storm easing and Fia smiled as snowflakes landed on her cheeks each like an icy kiss.

She began to walk not realising she was being followed and that those following her were extinguishing every flame in sight.

Fia's mind was replaying her conversation with Sandor, the man frustrated her but at the same time she couldn't stay away.

Fia began to walk slower when she heard crunching footsteps coming toward her. She spun around to see two men advancing toward her.

"Can I help you?" She asked nervously.

"Oh yes, you see with Mole's town being destroyed and this battle with the wildlings we haven't had a woman in quite some time" The first man chuckled

"You're men of the Nights Watch" Fia stated clinging onto that hope realising what was happening.

"Exactly it's not every day we get the chance to fuck a whore from Lys" The second man replied

Fia opened her mouth to scream but a hand went over her mouth, the third man had come from behind so Fia was surrounded.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" The third man hissed in her ear

Fia kicked out desperately looking for a flame but there was none.

"I heard Lys has the best whores" The man holding her hissed in her ear

"Well we'll soon find out soon enough, hold her" The first man ordered.

A gag was put in Fia's mouth and two men grabbed an arm each whilst the other tore at her dress. Fia's foot lashed out and managed to hit the man squarely in the manhood.

Fia made a muffled triumphant sound as the man crumpled to the floor with a groan and continued to fight the other men holding her.

The man Fia had kicked sat up trying to catch his breath "The fucking bitch! She-"

Whatever the man was going to say next was cut short by Sandor shoving his sword through him. Fia flinched as blood spattered onto her but inwardly felt relieved that Sandor had found her.

"I suggest you let her go" Sandor growled as he pointed his bloody sword at the men holding Fia.

Fia felt cool steel against her neck and she froze.

"Come and get her Dog" The man holding the knife said

"I was hoping you'd say that" Sandor grinned his dark eyes gleaming dangerously

Fia was held by one man as the other rushed toward Sandor with his sword drawn. There was a loud clash as steel hit steel; Sandor was clearly the superior fighter but his healing wounds made him slower than normal and his opponent managed to cut his chest.

Sandor roared in anger and Fia gasped alarmed but thankfully it wasn't a deep wound. A rage seized Sandor and he hit his opponent's sword so hard it broke in half.

The man of the Nights Watch stood there shaking his head in surprise until Sandor shoved his sword through his throat.

Sandor kicked the man aside who was twitching on the ground with blood pouring from his throat. Sandor advanced toward the third man who was holding onto Fia tightly.

"One more move and I'll cut her throat" The man hissed pressing the knife harder against Fia's throat so it broke the skin.

Sandor stopped and his eyes met Fia's wide amber ones before they exchanged a silent understanding.

Fia gathered up her strength and swung her head backwards so she head butted the man holding the knife to her throat.

Fia's head made contact with the man's nose and Fia heard a satisfying crunching noise. The man abruptly dropped the knife startled and Fia quickly side stepped away.

Sandor instantly brought his sword down on the man until he fell to the ground in a spray of blood.

Sandor noted the red stained snow as he sheathed his sword and Fia drew closer to him.

"You were right" Fia stated softly "It was only a matter of time"

Sandor shot her a confused look to why she was agreeing with him, Fia raised an eyebrow as if daring him to respond with a sarcastic comment but Sandor remained silent.

This situation was reminding Sandor of the time he saved Sansa but when he looked at Fia that thought left him as he noticed Fia's ripped skirts were exposing her bare sun kissed legs and Sandor's mouth twitched in amusement that she wasn't wearing stockings.

Sandor forcefully pulled off his cloak and shoved it roughly into Fia's arms "So you don't tempt anyone else" He snapped.

Fia laughed lightly and Sandor gave her a half smile before Fia put the cloak on to preserve her modesty.

* * *

Fia and Sandor stood before Stannis, Davos and Jon Snow after explaining why there were three less members of the Nights Watch.

"It seems you have had a lucky escape" Stannis stated indifferently to Fia

"Luck had nothing to do with it" Sandor scowled

"We will have to make sure you're safer from now on" Davos said putting his arm protectively around Fia who was still wearing Sandor's cloak.

"If you want your precious fire girl safe she needs a guard" Sandor replied giving Davos a scornful look not liking the way his arm clung to Fia's shoulders.

"I can't spare any men" Stannis declared

"Nor can I" Jon expressed frowning at Fia

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Well I think you just got yourself a job Dog" Davos interrupted smirking at Sandor.

"What?" Sandor snapped

"You can be useful to us and guard Fia" Davos grinned

"No!" Sandor and Fia protested at the same time.

Fia and Sandor exchanged a look of mutual displeasure.

"Good idea Davos" Stannis said ignoring both Fia's and Sandor's infuriated expressions "You'll start in the morning"

"But-" Fia started

"I'm not some whore's bodyguard" Sandor snarled and Fia's scowl deepened.

"It's either that or you join the Nights Watch or my army" Stannis replied firmly

Sandor looked angrily at Fia who narrowed her eyes at him thinking how insufferable he was.

"Fine" Sandor snapped knowing at least guarding Fia would be easier than fighting wildlings or whoever Stannis decided to meet in battle.

"Then we have a deal" Stannis affirmed "I'd have Maester Aemon look at that wound" He continued motioning toward Sandor's chest which was bleeding.

"I'll do it Maester Aemon is asleep" Fia sighed "Come on bodyguard"

Sandor scowled at her but Fia ignored him and exited the room with him closely behind her.

* * *

"Sit" Fia commanded pointing to a stool

"Are these your chambers?" Sandor asked

"I'm sharing them with Melisandre who is currently discussing things with the Queen" Fia replied dismissively gathering her healing supplies "Sit down" Fia commanded noticing Sandor was still standing.

Sandor begrudgingly sat down.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked

"Because Maester Aemon is asleep and I owe it to you" Fia replied and walked over to him, her amber eyes fixing into his "Thank you for saving me Sandor" She said softly

Sandor grunted in acknowledgement.

"You see it's not hard to thank someone for saving your life" Fia smirked "Now remove your shirt so I can look at the wound" She ordered

Sandor shrugged off the shirt revealing the cut; it wasn't deep and had nearly stopped bleeding. Fia tried to focus on the cut and ignore Sandor's visible muscles.

His chest was solid muscle strewn with scars and a coating of coarse dark hair. Fia ran her finger lightly over the healing wound on Sandor's neck and he flinched at the heat of her touch.

Fia was radiating heat, her white-blonde waves spilling down her back glowing like the hottest flame, her sun kissed skin was as warm as if she had just been basking in the sun and her amber eyes burned from within.

Sandor watched her as she made some kind of paste for his wound although Fia reminded him as the personification of fire he was not afraid of her like he was a live flame, instead he was uneasy.

And became increasingly uneasy when Fia sat astride on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Sandor snapped

"I can get the best angle this way trust me I've done it before" Fia replied her eyes focused on his wound as she began to clean it

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Sandor growled looking sternly at her but he was vaguely amused by her boldness.

"Don't flatter yourself" Fia rolled her eyes but a smile threatened in the corner of her mouth.

Fia wiggled her hips slightly to get a more stable position on his lap and her pulse danced against her better judgement due to the contact.

Sandor clamped his hands on Fia's thighs making her jump slightly "Don't wiggle your hips like that" He instructed his voice a low growl.

Fia pursed her lips in amusement "Why does it make you uncomfortable?" She asked before wiggling her lips again but slower in small teasing circles.

Sandor's hands tightened on her legs attempting to ignore how soft her skin was, Fia's torn skirts had slipped sideways causing her bare legs to be at Sandor's mercy and he took advantage of this digging his fingers into her warm flesh.

"I saved you from being fucked bloody tonight but if keep moving your hips like that, that situation might change" He warned leaning his face closer to Fia so his nose nearly touched hers.

Fia looked deep into his eyes before she tentatively placed her hand on the burnt side of his face.

"Your eyes are so full of anger Sandor, what tortures you so?" She breathed

"This for a start" Sandor hissed gesturing to his facial scars.

Fia sighed before slowly running her hand over his burns, Sandor stiffened at Fia's warm touch but he allowed her fingers to explore his scars.

"You've been kissed by fire Sandor" Fia started and Sandor blinked at her in surprise "I think your scars are beautiful" Fia whispered honesty burning in her amber eyes.

Sandor swiftly stood up and Fia fell to the floor landing harshly on her behind.

"They really trained you well in Lys" Sandor hissed nastily towering over Fia

"Sandor-" Fia began as he hastily pulled his shirt back on

"Don't call me that I'm a dog, your loyal hound now and that's all I'll be to you, not Sandor but The Hound" Sandor snarled

Fia's expression darkened with anger and she rose quickly to her feet.

"Fine then get out and tend to your own wound, _Hound_" She spat flames dancing in her eyes.

Sandor smirked and turned to leave.

"Was it really so hard to believe Sandor?" Fia called softly

Sandor didn't look back and continued to storm out of the room making sure to slam the door loudly as he exited.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your previous reviews, please review!**

* * *

"Are you the one they call the fire girl?"

Fia turned from looking into the flames to see Shireen, Stannis' daughter standing in the doorway looking inquisitively at her.

"I am little princess" Fia replied kindly

"Why?" Shireen enquired walking into the room

"I can show you why if you would like" Fia answered smiling at Shireen.

Shireen nodded her head. Fia summoned the fire with a flick of her wrist and the flame jumped into her palm eager to obey her.

Fia held the flame in her hand as it slowly transformed to take the shape of a flower, its fiery petals danced for Shireen who looked at Fia slightly in awe.

"How are you doing that?" Shireen gasped

"Magic little princess. The Lord of Light's magic" Fia informed her, the fire illuminated her features and turning her white-blonde waves to a brighter silvery gold.

"Melisandre told me about the Lord of Light" Shireen stated

"I bet she did" Fia chuckled, her amber eyes dancing with amusement.

"You're from Lys aren't you?" Shireen asked as Fia's soft exotic accent had not gone unnoticed.

"Yes" Fia replied cautiously

"You speak High Valyrian"

"Yes" Fia answered narrowing her eyes at Shireen wondering where she was going with this.

"Could you teach me?" Shireen asked excitedly

"Teach you" Fia frowned

"Yes to speak High Valyrian" Shireen replied his voice betraying slight exasperation

"Why would a Westerosi princess wish to speak High Valyrian?" Fia questioned raising an eyebrow at Shireen

"Does it matter?" Shireen said quickly

"Depends if your reasons will land me in trouble or not" Fia grinned knowingly

"They won't" Shireen assured

Fia pursed her lips slightly before raising her hands in defeat.

"Well then I will teach you on one condition" Fia decided

"Name it" Shireen squeaked her eyes dancing with hope.

"Ask your father's permission first" Fia stated her amber eyes stern

"I will thank you" Shireen replied happily and swiftly hugged Fia.

Fia awkwardly patted Shireen's shoulder and cleared her throat for the girl to release her.

"Yes well run along now I have to go meet Melisandre" Fia informed her

Shireen exited and Fia shortly followed. Sandor was standing in wait for Fia and when her gaze met his Sandor noticed the disappointment in her amber eyes.

"Hound" Fia said softly

Sandor nodded his head in acknowledgment and fell in step behind her, trying to ignore how Fia's red silk dress was clinging to her willowy frame.

* * *

"Concentrate" Melisandre commanded

"I'm trying" Fia snapped

"Try harder" Stannis instructed

Sandor stood at a distance watching Fia trying to hit a target with a ball of fire but she kept missing. Sandor remained ridged as Fia continued to miss, the ground in the distance was burning due to the misdirected fire balls and Sandor was becoming increasingly uneasy.

Fia swayed slightly as another one of her attempts missed.

"I can't I need to rest" Fia stated turning to Stannis and Melisandre, she was trembling with exhaustion.

"You can rest when you hit the target" Melisandre stated with a shrug and Stannis looked at her with approval.

Fia scowled at Melisandre who looked impassively at her clearly not caring about Fia's wellbeing.

Fia turned back so she was facing the target. Cupping a flame in her hand, she knelt down and placed it on the ground. Fia stood back up and stamped her foot.

The flame shot toward the target, travelling across the ground as fast as lightning. The flame hit the bottom of the target setting it alight.

Fia lifted her shaking hands and ordered the fires started from her misfires to hit the target. The flame obeyed and as Fia clapped her hands together the target exploded in a burst of flame.

Fia dropped her hands and began to march back toward Sandor.

"Done" Fia spat as she went to pass Stannis

"That's not what we agreed you would do" Stannis said sternly grabbing Fia's arm "We agreed on an air attack"

"I'm not a dragon!" Fia snapped pulling her arm forcefully from Stannis.

Fia reached Sandor who was smirking at her.

"I'm your King you do what I say" Stannis said commandingly, raising his voice.

Fia spun around to face Stannis, her amber eyes dancing with fire.

"You're the Westerosi's King not mine and I am not your slave!" Fia shouted back.

Stannis and Fia glared at each until Melisandre placed a hand on Stannis' shoulder.

"Fia will try again tomorrow my King" Melisandre said softly her voice lulling Stannis' anger.

"Yes or she'll go back to the whorehouse where she belongs" Stannis replied his tone threatening.

Fia went to retort but Melisandre shot her a warning glare and Fia's protests died in her throat. Stannis was dangerous but Fia wasn't frightened of him, Melisandre scared Fia.

"Be thankful I'm indebted to Davos, my King" Fia said and mockingly curtsied but as she went to stand straight again her legs gave way.

Fia nearly fell to the floor but Sandor caught her.

"Steady" He barked

Fia hastily backed away from him remembering his harsh treatment toward her the night before.

"Thank you Hound" She said curtly

Fia and Sandor began to walk back to Castle Black; they had only travelled a short distance for Fia to practice so horses had not been required, Fia was silently relieved horses scared her a little.

"Here" Sandor said gruffly and held out a rag for her "Your nose is bleeding" He finished

"This is what happens when I'm pushed too far" Fia sighed and wiped the blood away

Fia looked down at the rag and as she caught sight of her own blood her legs gave way and darkness embraced her.

* * *

The next thing Fia knew someone was carrying her.

"And here was me thinking you weren't the type to swoon" Sandor's grunt voice sounded when Fia's amber eyes fluttered open.

"I'm not" Fia grumbled her head resting on Sandor's chest.

"Don't take it personally I have that effect on women" Sandor smirked shifting Fia in his arms slightly trying to ignore the warm glow radiating from her.

"Of course you do" Fia replied sarcastically and snuggled closer against his chest.

"Comfy?" Sandor asked his voice mingled with fake irritation

"Hmm" Fia sighed as her eyes closed, silently enjoying how safe she felt in Sandor's arms.

"What happened?" Davos demanded rushing over to them

"Your fire girl was pushed too far" Sandor informed him coolly

"Stannis and Melisandre don't understand that I'm not a dragon" Fia mumbled

"She's here because of you; I think you should be taking better care of her than just letting that Red woman and Stannis order her about" Sandor barked scowling at Davos

"Yes well we don't pay you to think, we pay you to guard her" Davos replied smirking at Sandor

"And apparently to catch me when I fall" Fia sighed sleepily her amber eyes half closed

Davos and Sandor exchanged fierce scowls as the atmosphere between them became charged with distaste and competiveness.

"You don't fucking pay me" Sandor growled ignoring Fia's comment and marched past Davos.

Sandor continued to carry Fia toward her chambers.

"No Melisandre might be in there" Fia said alarmed

"Well where the hell do you want me to go?" Sandor snapped coming to a halt

"Anywhere but there" Fia replied looking imploringly at him

Sandor ground his teeth in irritation before determinedly carrying Fia past her and Melisandre's chambers until he reached the end of the corridor.

Sandor kicked open a door and carried Fia inside.

"Is this your-" Fia began realising this was his chamber

"Yes" Sandor snapped before he literally threw Fia down on his bed.

"That hurt" Fia frowned sitting up and blowing a blonde lock from her face.

Sandor towered over her and glared at her.

"Do I look like I care" He snarled

Fia returned his glare before she noticed Sandor's gaze drop and his eyes lingered on her cleavage, Fia smiled slowly.

"No but you do look like you've seen something you like" Fia replied her voice soft and alluring.

Her amber eyes shot Sandor a tempting look as she pulled at the top of her dress so her breasts were more exposed. Fia shook her head so her white-blonde waves tumbled down her back so not to obstruct his view.

"Your move Hound" Fia shrugged

* * *

_**What do you think the Hound will do next? Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry its been so long! Just a short one for now, oh also there is a breif mention of my OC Dove Tyrell because I just kinda include her in all my thrones fics now! Thank you for your previous reviews and if you haven't already please take a look at my other thrones fics!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sandor leaned in so his face was inches from Fia's.

"Not interested" He growled

Fia laughed softly but made no move to cover herself.

"I believe you're lying" Fia said with a teasing tone in her voice

"No I'm not" Sandor snarled

Fia blew a white-blonde lock off her face resisting the urge to laugh; she had been trained to read men since she was a child.

"Please whores are the best liars and whores from Lys are the best whores. I know when someone is lying" Fia replied softly

Sandor gripped Fia's shoulders making her jump slightly at how suddenly he grabbed her.

"Are you deaf I'm not interested in a cheap whore" He said nastily

"Who said I was cheap? I was expensive even by Lys' standards" Fia smiled before she slowly pursed her full pink lips in amusement

"I'm not interested" Sandor growled his fingers digging harshly into Fia's shoulders and she hissed in pain.

"Be careful Hound you'll bruise my shoulders like you did my thighs" Fia stated her amber eyes burning with a warning

"Then get out" Sandor replied and roughly pulled her to her feet.

"Why anyone would think I made you uncomfortable Hound" She smirked before teasingly running a finger across his chest.

Sandor glared at Fia knowing she had hit the nail on the head, she did make him uncomfortable and it wasn't just because of her talents with flames.

"Out" He growled opening the door.

"Until next time Hound" Fia said softly her soft accent mingling with her words and a challenge settled in her eyes.

She was about to walk away when she turned back with a questioning look on her face "Why do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Because you're a whore and like you said a liar, I don't like liars" Sandor replied unkindly

"Have you never lied then Hound?" Fia asked radiating indifference at his attempted slights.

"A hound will die for you but never lie to you but whores lie to everyone" Sandor growled

"Not everyone" Fia breathed her amber eyes locking into his dark ones "I lied to survive it was my job like yours was to kill people. We are perhaps not as different as you think" She finished

Sandor regarded her for a moment before he slammed the door practically in her face. Fia sighed understanding it was his defensive mode to stop anyone getting too close to him.

She began to walk back to her and Melisandre's chambers praying to the Lord of Light that Melisandre wouldn't be there.

Her prayers had been answered for when she entered Melisandre was nowhere to be found. Fia breathed a sigh of relief and walked quickly to her bed saying a quick prayer of thanks in the process.

She flung herself down snuggling into a ball before allowing exhaustion to consume her and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Stannis, Selyse, Davos, Melisandre, Jon, Fia and Sandor were all gathered due to Stannis' summons.

Fia stood beside Davos giving him a warm smile whilst Sandor hovered behind her scowling at Davos.

"Tywin Lannister is dead" Stannis stated slamming the letter containing the good news on the table.

Stunned silence followed.

"Who is Tywin Lannister?" Fia whispered to Davos her amber eyes wide with confusion

"Lord Tywin Lannister was our main obstacle in stopping his grace from claiming his throne" Davos answered and Fia smiled gratefully at him

"How did he die?" Jon asked mildly

"He and that Tyrell whore he married were both murdered by the imp, Tyrion Lannister" Stannis answered a triumphant gleam in his eye.

Fia's brow furrowed slightly not knowing who these people were but no one noticed or bothered to explain to her, Fia didn't like it she felt meaningless and isolated.

"The Lannister's are finished, we need to strike now" Stannis said determinedly

"I agree your grace but the Tyrell's have a strong grip on your throne-" Davos began

"They are in open mourning therefore at this moment they are as broken as the Lannisters" Stannis interrupted

"Nevertheless the Boltons still control the North and they remain the Lannister's allies we would have to get past them first before we march against the Lannisters" Davos stated

"The Boltons will oppose you my King, I have seen it in the flames" Melisandre chipped in and Jon resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her.

"Did you by any chance see how we defeat them in your flames?" Davos asked a mild mocking tone in his voice causing a smile to threaten in the corner of Fia's mouth

"We burn them" Melisandre shrugged

All eyes fell on Fia.

Fia's amber eyes widened with alarm and she shook her head in protest. "Wait I don't have the strength to burn an entire army"

"Then you will have to find the strength" Melisandre replied nonchalantly

"It is not that simple" Fia sighed

"Why?" Selyse asked still disgusted by Fia's presence.

"My powers draw from my strength and something of that magnitude could take all of my strength and kill me" Fia informed her

"You don't know that" Melisandre said an attempted soothing tone embedding in her voice

"But I don't want to risk finding out" Fia snapped realising she was the only one who cared about whether she died or not.

"I thought she was meant to be powerful so she could help at times like these, I thought that is why you brought her too me Ser Davos" Stannis snapped

"She is powerful your grace-" Davos started

"Then she can prove it by wiping out the Boltons army" Stannis interrupted dismissively expecting Fia to comply

"No I will not" Fia hissed quietly

Stannis gaze fixed into Fia's who raised her chin slightly.

"What did you say?" He asked slowly her voice dangerously low

"I cannot burn an entire army without killing myself, I will help you because of my debt to Davos but I will not sacrifice my life for some Westerosi iron chair" Fia answered

"I don't care if it kills you, you will do as I command" Stannis barked banging his fist on the table

"No I will not sacrifice myself for something so meaningless and the Lord of Light commands me not you" Fia replied

Everyone remained silent for a moment regarding their exchange; Sandor's mouth betrayed a smirk slightly impressed by Fia's statements.

Stannis snapped sick of Fia's insubordination and marched toward her. Fia held her ground not even flinching when Stannis' hands wrapped around her throat.

"Then you are worthless" He said quietly his tone even slightly uncaring as he cut off Fia's air supply "I might as well kill you now" He finished squeezing harder

Fia's amber eyes looked unflinchingly into his wordlessly making sure Stannis knew she would watch him drain her life.

"Your grace it is unwise to murder Fia when she can still give us an advantage" Davos said quickly

Black spots began to impair Fia's vision as she gasped for breath but she still made no move to defend herself although there was an open fire and several candles nearby. Melisandre watched slightly intrigued why she was not defending herself.

Sandor sighed before roughly pushing Stannis so he lost his grip on Fia's throat, Stannis stumbled away as Fia collapsed to the floor spluttering and gasping for breath.

"You dare strike your King" Stannis glared at Sandor who moved protectively toward Fia.

"Fuck the King" Sandor said lowly

Stannis unsheathed his sword followed swiftly by Sandor but as they went to clash swords a wall of fire swiftly divided him.

Sandor reversed toward the door fear settling in his dark eyes as Fia held the fire wall.

"Your quarrel is with me leave him out of this" Fia hissed getting on her feet her hot white waves glowing brighter like the flames in front of her.

"I see you got yourself a bitch Hound tell me how much did she cost you?" Stannis sneered but he had to step back as Fia pushed the wall of fire closer to him.

The fire advanced toward Stannis but moved around Davos so he wasn't trapped by the flame like Stannis, Melisandre, Selyse and Jon.

Smoke began to fill the room but the fire didn't burn anything it simply provided a barrier on Fia's command.

"I think that's enough Fia" Davos coughed feeling unsettled about how the flames were reflecting in Fia's eyes, it made her look not quite human.

Fia ignored him and commanded a serpent of fire to slither around Stannis; her anger was fuelling her strength.

"You made your point Fia" Melisandre called calmly

"No I've had enough of men thinking they own me" Fia hissed and the serpent of fire seemed to hiss with her.

"Fia!" Davos shouted as another serpent of fire encircled Stannis

Sandor gulped back his fear and marched toward Fia, he lightly rested his hand on her shoulder but nevertheless she flinched.

"Come on his isn't worth it" Sandor growled in her ear "They will take your pretty head if you kill him so I'd just wait and let his enemies do it, trust me there is a long line" He finished with a chuckle

Fia hesitated before she dispersed the fire.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry its been awhile!**_

* * *

"She has to be punished" Queen Selyse stated glaring at Fia

Fia was stood before Stannis and Selyse to answer for her 'crimes' of nearly barbecuing Stannis, Melisandre and Jon.

"She was upset my King" Melisandre said softly her hand resting lightly on his arm.

"The whore would have happily burned me" Stannis said his voice dangerously low as he glared at Fia whose face was a mask of indifference.

Jon smirked slightly; it seemed Stannis had forgotten he had tried to strangle Fia.

"But we still need her to aid us against the Boltons" Davos piped up

"Maybe not we have enough men" Stannis replied

"True but we cannot afford many casualties if we are to take Kings Landing. Fia can help us keep the casualty toll low" Davos continued

Stannis hesitated calculating his next move.

"Very well but she still has to be punished" He concluded

Everyone was silent for a moment and Sandor who was stood behind Fia edged closer to her. Fia shot him a grateful glance; the whole episode with the fire had somehow forged an uneasy alliance between them.

"It is a great insult for someone from Lys to have their skin marked" Melisandre stated, breaking the tense silence.

Fia's whole body went rigid.

"You mean like branding?" Stannis queried

"Yes but that wouldn't affect her because it involves fire" Melisandre paused "But lash marks-"

"No!" Fia shouted shaking with anger knowing what Melisandre intended.

"One lash mark would be enough" Melisandre shrugged

"Don't you dare mark me!" Fia yelled and went to advance toward Melisandre but Sandor grabbed her arm so she couldn't.

"Then it's decided" Stannis said coolly "Now what punishment should we deliver to her Dog?"

Melisandre's cool gaze fixed on Sandor who glared at her.

"Leave him he was just doing his job and the Lord of Light needs him" Melisandre said decisively

Stannis and Davos looked surprised at Melisandre however they knew she must have a motive.

"Very well" Stannis paused his eyes locking in Fia's fierce amber ones "Now someone fetch me a whip" He ordered a dark gleam in his eye

"No!" Fia cried before busting into High Valyrian

Fia had lost her composure completely by yelling insults in her mother tongue. Even Melisandre nearly flinched at some of the insults Fia was bestowing on them in High Valyrian.

Sandor had to hold onto both of Fia's arms not comprehending why she was so upset thinking they had both gotten a good deal.

"A great insult?" Stannis asked Melisandre noting Fia's reaction.

"Yes and humiliating especially to a whore" Melisandre informed him

"Then let's take this outside" Stannis replied darkly "Bring her outside Hound, drag her if you have to"

Sandor locked his arms tightly around Fia pinning her to his chest as the others exited.

"Let me go!" She hissed squirming against him

"Stop it!" He growled

"Don't let them" Fia cried desperation in her voice and her accent had become stronger in her distress.

"It is only one lash mark, now pull yourself together and have some dignity your reaction is exactly what Stannis wants" Sandor growled harshly "One lash mark and Stannis will leave you alone"

"I cannot, you do not understand" Fia said her voice think with emotion

"He will kill you if you don't do this. Let him do it and get your revenge another time, I'll even help you"

"You will?" Fia asked and stopped fighting him.

"Yes" Sandor said begrudgingly

"You swear?" Fia whispered

Sandor rolled his eyes.

"Yes I fucking swear now will stop being fucking hysterical?" He barked

Fia practically collapsed in Sandor's arms fighting back tears. They remained still a moment as Fia composed herself and Sandor had to ignore the feel of her body against his.

"Let me go, I will walk" She breathed

Sandor released her but still held onto one of her arms "I don't trust you" He smirked causing Fia to betray a faint laugh.

Fia and Sandor made their way to the courtyard where people had already started to gather wondering what was happening.

Fia kept her head held high although her hands were trembling. Stannis smirked at her when she reached him.

"Davos, Clegane you will hold her whilst I bestow the lash" He ordered

"No" Sandor growled

"I don't want to be part of this either your grace" Davos stated giving Fia a sympathetic look

"Fine" Stannis hissed and turned to Fia "You will remain still or I will whip you more, understand?" Stannis barked at Fia angered by even Davos choosing her over him.

"I understand" Fia hissed

"Good now kneel" Stannis instructed the whip ready in his hand.

Fia looked unsure at Sandor a silent understanding passing between them. Sandor nodded his head as if signalling for Fia to comply.

Fia blinked back tears before slowly sinking to her knees on the snow covered ground. Everyone distanced themselves and the crowd began to murmur disapproval.

Fia pulled her lush white-gold waves over her shoulder with trembling hands but as she went to pull her dress to expose her back Stannis grew impatient.

He harshly ripped open the red material so Fia had to bring hands swiftly to her front to stop the gown from falling and therefore exposing her breasts.

Sandor glared at Stannis this whole scene reminding him off when Joffrey ordered Sansa to be beaten, except he had to keep reminding himself that Fia certainly wasn't Sansa despite the parallels.

"Well look at that someone else has already whipped you" Stannis chuckled darkly, running a finger across her three white scars.

Fia flinched at his touch feeling as if she was drowning in humiliation.

Sam made his way to Jon as the crowd thickened.

"What is he doing?" Sam asked

"Punishing her" Jon replied

"What for?" Sam gasped

"She defended herself against him and defied him" Jon stated

"But she's from Lys, he can't whip her-" Sam began slightly outraged

"He's a King, they do as they please" Jon retorted cutting Sam off as Melisandre's gaze fell on them

"But surly as you're Lord Commander now-" Sam continued but Jon interrupted him again.

"Enough Sam" Jon said lowly and they returned their attention to Fia.

"This will teach you not to oppose me you little whore" Stannis hissed for Fia's ears only

Fia remained rigid awaiting the blow desperately holding onto the fact it would only be one. Stannis stepped back letting the whip uncurl.

Then the blow came as quick as lightening and as the sharp bite of leather made contact with Fia's delicate sun-kissed skin it instantly tore her flesh open. The sting was excruciating and Fia gasped in pain and collapsed forward into the snow.

Fia's back was on fire with pain but she still refused to let her tears fall relieved that she was only supposed to have one lash.

However Stannis had other ideas.

Stannis grabbed a handful of Fia's white-blonde waves and dragged back up, Fia cried out in pain as Stannis spoke.

"I warned you to remain still" He growled

Before Fia knew it Stannis brought the whip back down on her naked back. This time Fia screamed both in agony and horror, the crowd flinched the majority surprisingly moved by Fia's cries.

Fia was unable to stop herself from falling forward again her face landing straight into the snow but Stannis dragged her up by her hair again.

"Where is your fire god now?" He hissed and brought the whip down on her for the third time.

Fia screamed again but she was still unable to hold herself up due to the force of the blow. Fia was trembling with pain, fear and humiliation as Stannis pulled her up again.

Stannis went to deliver another blow when Sandor grabbed his arm.

"She's had enough" Sandor growled

Stannis looked down at Fia who could barely hold herself up, blood poured down her back from her wounds which even Stannis could see was deeper then he intended.

Stannis threw down the blood soaked whip and walked away, the crowd was murmuring uneasily and glaring at Stannis as he made his way back inside.

"I thought you men were supposed to be tough" Stannis called to the crowd by the doors which were largely men of the Nights Watch including Jon and Sam.

"We are but we are not immune to cruelty" Sam replied

Stannis laughed harshly and continued to make his way inside.

"Fia" Sandor said softly and bent down beside her

A strangled sob escaped her and Sandor pulled her closer making sure the remaining material of her dress covered her.

"Fuck" Sandor uttered looking at Fia's wounds.

"Is it bad?" Fia asked

"No just a few scratches" Sandor lied

"Liar" Fia mumbled

Davos kneelt at her other side "Are you alright?"

"Does she look fucking alright?" Sandor snapped gently pulling Fia up

"It's not his fault Sandor" Fia mumbled resting her head on Sandor's lap

"Really you're here because of him, if it's anyone's fault it's his" Sandor hissed glaring at Davos

Jon and Sam reached Fia; Sam took one look at Fia's wounds and said "I'll go alert Maester Aemon"

"She's losing blood" Jon stated noticing the blood stained snow

"Well thank you for enlightening us" Sandor snapped sarcastically before returning his attention to Fia whose amber eyes were only half open "Can you walk?" He asked gruffly

"I can try" She muttered

"We should put snow on the wound before you make her stand" Davos instructed gathering a handful of snow.

"He's right" Jon agreed

Sandor then realised both Davos and Jon were waiting for him to give his consent.

"Do it" He said lowly

Fia screamed as Davos gently pilled snow on her wounds before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

"I'm going to have to stich these Fia" Maester Aemon stated

Fia was laid on the same table she had healed Sandor on; Davos and Sandor had remained with Fia as Maester Aemon examined her wounds.

"But you're blind" Sandor grunted

"Who do you think stitched your wounds?" Maester Aemon replied "I think you will find my stitching is more than satisfactory" He added pointedly

"Will the scars be ugly?" Fia whispered

"Why do you care so much about scars?" Sandor asked

"Maester Aemon I'm sure you could give the best answer" Fia said softly

"The Lysene prize pleasure and beauty above nearly everything, for example their slaves never have any scars. To scar a Lysene is one of the greatest insults you could bestow especially on a woman" Maester Aemon informed him

"They don't even whip murderers" Fia added "If I wanted to return home I could not get any work, I am ruined"

"You think you're ruined" Sandor snapped gesturing to his burned face

"But my beauty is all I have, if I don't have that I am nothing" Fia breathed her pink bottom lip trembling.

"Pile of horseshit" Sandor growled

"He's right you are much more than that. I mean you control fire, I find that's more powerful than being beautiful" Davos added

"Thank you" Fia whispered

"Don't thank me I brought you here and for that I'm sorry. If I knew his grace would do something like that I would have never have brought you to him" Davos looked down at his hand that had the missing fingers "But I should have known"

"It is not your fault Davos, you still freed me from the man who gave me the first three scars" Fia replied with a faint smile

Everyone remained silent a moment before Maester Aemon broke the silence.

"I'm going to have to ask you both of you to leave" Maester Aemon instructed

Davos made his way to the door but Sandor didn't move.

"You too Hound" Fia smirked

"Nah I'm not leaving you alone with a blind man with a needle"

Despite Fia's situation she laughed at Sandor's quip.

* * *

Fia had blacked out twice whilst Maester Aemon had stitched her wounds but he had done an undeniably excellent job. He handed Fia a large dose of the milk of the poppy as she sat up.

"When I have recovered slightly we will have to try my magic" Fia said before taking her milk of the poppy

"We shall but for now I suggest rest and to avoid Stannis Baratheon" Maester Aemon instructed with a faint smile

"Yes" Fia laughed softly before slipping into High Valyrian "Thank you so much Maester Aemon"

"Be careful Fia, Westeros is often a dangerous place for foreigners and I don't want to see you harmed further" He replied also in High Valyrian, they had become quite fond of each other since Fia had arrived from Bravvos.

"Thank you Maester but you forget I know how to make Tears of Lys" Fia answered with a faint smile before easing herself off the table.

* * *

Sandor let Fia into his chamber, she was leaning heavily on his arm every step causing her back to scream in protest.

"Thank you for letting me stay in your chamber" Fia said slowly the milk of the poppy slowing her senses

"Well I'm not letting you near that red bitch again" Sandor replied seriously

"I hate her" Fia hissed bitterly

She was furious with Melisandre for giving Stannis the idea to whip her therefore exploiting the information Fia had given her regarding her previous scars.

"I knew this girl who had a list of people she wanted to kill; she used to recite it every night. Maybe you could make one?" Sandor grunted

"It's a bit dramatic even for me" Fia laughed

"Yeah she was dramatic" Sandor smirked

Fia's amber eyes locked into Sandor's dark ones, the atmosphere shifted between them.

"Thank you Sandor for your help" Fia breathed and went on her tiptoes tilting her face upward so her mouth was a breath away from Sandor's.

Tentatively she brought her lips to his; they remained still for a moment before Fia pulled away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" She began the milk of poppy was clouding her judgement

Sandor cut her off by cupping her cheek in one of his hands and bringing his lips back to hers.

* * *

_****__**The whole thing about scars being one of the worst things you could do to someone from Lys is just an idea. Its a touch of irony as well considering Fia finds Sandor's burn scars beautiful but I'll explain more in the next chapter. I hope you don't hate it!**_

_**Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sandor couldn't deny that the feel of Fia's lips against his felt right. They were soft and warm and seemed to melt against his hard mouth.

Fia swayed slightly as the milk of the poppy began to take its full effect. Sandor wrapped an arm around her delicate frame as she swayed again. Sandor broke their kiss and chuckled softly.

"Maybe we should do this when you're not drugged"

"Hmmm" Fia breathed as her eyes began to close

"Come on" Sandor grumbled and began to steer Fia toward the bed

Fia practically collapsed on the bed with her back facing upwards so the cold draft could reach her wounds. She was a mix of emotions ranging from anger to sorrow as she allowed the darkness to claim her.

Sandor sighed as Fia fell into a drugged sleep, he looked at her lash marks more closely now she was unconscious and not desperately trying to shield them.

They were an angry red but Maester Aemon had managed to neatly stich them. Fia had left them exposed for now but she was to visit Maester Aemon when she woke to see if she was strong enough to create a healing paste with her magic.

Sandor wondered why Fia was so horrified by her own scars yet regarded his with a faint awe. Sandor shrugged and walked away from Fia's side thinking he would never understand a woman's mind.

* * *

Sandor woke late in the night due to the cold bite of the North's air. He was slumped in a chair as he had given Fia the bed but he realised if he stayed there he would most likely catch a chill.

Sandor stood up his limbs stiff and made his way over to the bed muttering that it was "His fucking bed". Fia had not moved an inch since she had collapsed on it but Sandor tried not to laugh at the fact she was snoring softly.

He climbed into bed beside Fia and flinched surprised at the heat she was radiating. He edged closer to her and felt the same relief as if he was beside a roaring fire. It didn't take him long to fall into sleep's embrace once more with Fia's body heat warming him to the core.

* * *

Fia woke up with a start.

Someone was shouting but not at her that much she could distinguish as sleep still clouded her mind.

"Wake her up!" One person shouted and Fia managed to realise it was Stannis' voice

"No she isn't in a fit state to practice battle manoeuvres" Sandor replied sarcastically

"I don't care how much pain she's in, I need her to practice" Stannis snapped

"Well next time I suggest you don't fucking whip her the day before!" Sandor shouted

"Forgive me for interrupting but there have been complaints of a commotion. Are you both aware that it is not yet dawn?" Maester Aemon interrupted

"I was just informing the Hound that I need him to wake his whore" Stannis informed Maester Aemon

"Ah Fia won't be in a fit state to do anything today, your grace" Maester Aemon stated

"When will she?" Stannis demanded, Fia could plainly hear the exasperation in his voice

"Fia will need two days at the least" Maester Aemon replied

"I don't have two days!" Stannis yelled

There was a tense silence for a moment before Maester Aemon broke it.

"Perhaps you should have had that foresight before you gravely injured her, your grace" He said softly clearly disapproving of Stannis' actions.

"Watch your tongue old man" Stannis growled "The whore has one day to recover or I'll throw her off the wall" Stannis concluded before Fia heard him march away.

Fia went to ease herself up but yelped in pain as her back screamed in protest. Sandor stormed through the door as Fia managed to place herself in a sitting position.

Sweat laced her brow as she held herself up not caring that Sandor was openly staring at her exposed breasts. Fia was more concerned about not allowing any material to touch her back instead of preserving her modesty.

"Maester Aemon I need to use my magic" Fia hissed

"I thought you might" Maester Aemon replied and Fia noticed he had brought supplies

"Sandor please stop staring" Fia smiled realising his gaze was still on her

Sandor cleared his throat mentally telling himself to get a grip "I'll wait outside" He declared and made his way out.

Fia remained on the bed as Maester Aemon came toward her.

"Are you in much pain?" He asked

"I'm in agony" Fia answered roughly pushing her white-blonde waves off her face.

"I brought what you will need"

"Thank you Maester Aemon I don't deserve your kindness" Fia said her tone grateful

Maester Aemon did not respond as he handed Fia the herbs she had used previously to heal Sandor. Fia managed to get to her feet and made her way over to a small table every step causing a shockwave of pain.

Carefully she set down the herbs before lighting a candle. Fia began to speak softly in High Valyrian and the flame seemed to move to the sound of her voice.

Maester Aemon handed Fia a small bowl in which she placed the herbs before coaxing the flame into the palm of her hand.

Fia continued to whisper to the flame and in response it glowed brighter and brighter until it plunged into the bowl. The flame did not burn the herbs like an ordinary flame would, instead it caused the herbs to melt and form a paste that glowed faintly.

"It is done" Fia whispered in High Valyrian too exhausted to use the common tongue

"Then I shall place it on your wounds" Maester Aemon said kindly and Fia handed him the bowl.

"Thank you" Fia sighed "Sandor!" She called

Dutifully Sandor entered and stared impassively at Fia who was still half naked.

"I need you to hold me down as Maester Aemon applies this paste" Fia stated before turning and straightening the bed sheets.

"Why?" Sandor scoffed

"Because it is really going to hurt and I will naturally try to move" Fia sighed and rolled her eyes at him, her nakedness before him not bothering her in the slightest.

"Fine" Sandor grumbled

Fia lay down on the bed pulling her hair out of the way as Sandor placed a hand firmly on the top of her back so she couldn't move.

"Are you sure you want to do this Fia?" Maester Aemon asked as he hovered over her

"Yes" Fia squeaked

"Won't you need to remove her stiches?" Sandor asked frowning slightly

"No this paste will burn them away" Maester Aemon stated before carefully pouring the paste over Fia's wounds.

Fia screamed as the paste seared her cuts and Sandor had to pin her more forcefully down as she tried to move acting on instinct. Fia bit harshly on her bottom lip as the pain gradually began to ebb as the magic healed her flesh.

It was over in minutes and as Maester Aemon wiped away the remaining paste Sandor's eyebrows shot up as in place of Fia's open lash marks were white scars.

"You used this on me?" Sandor asked as he released a trembling Fia

"Yes" She replied rather hoarsely her accent stronger than normal "The scars are they-"

"You know it's funny that your own scars bother you yet mine don't, or was that just another lie from a clever whore?" Sandor asked interrupting her

"I was not lying. Your scars are from fire mine are not" Fia informed him ignoring his cruel tone

"Why the fuck does that matter?" Sandor snapped

"It matters because your scars are an open sign that the Lord of Light has chosen you, whilst mine are just scars" Fia replied patiently

"Horse shit, my scars are a sign that my brother is fucking evil not that some god has 'chosen me'" He mocked

"Believe that if you wish I was just giving you my explanation" Fia sighed she didn't have the energy to argue with him.

"Well I think it's time I left" Maester Aemon declared

"Thank you Maester" Fia called after him as he quit the room

Sandor and Fia were left alone. Sandor was scowling at Fia who looked as if she just realised where she was.

"Why am I in your chambers?" She asked confused her exotic accent still thick because of her exhaustion

"I told you last night" Sandor snapped exasperated

"I do not remember" Fia frowned and brought a hand to her head "The last thing I remember is Maester Aemon giving me the milk of the poppy"

"So you don't remember that we…" Sandor trailed off silently prompting her

"We what?" Fia asked "We didn't fuck did we?" She gasped

Sandor couldn't help but laugh however it was slightly bitter "No I didn't fuck you, I told you before I'm not interested"

"Hmm then what did we do?" Fia asked raising an eyebrow sceptically at him

"We decided you're not going anywhere near that Red woman again" Sandor informed her not wanting to tell her that he had kissed her.

"Ah that might be a little difficult" Fia sighed "So nothing else happened?" She questioned her amber eyes looking curiously into his

"Nothing important" Sandor answered curtly

Fia regarded him for a moment getting the distinct impression he was leaving something out however she decided not to push the matter.

"Very well" She said softly before getting to her feet.

* * *

Fia knocked on Shireen's door.

"Come in"

Fia opened the door and made her way inside.

"Oh it's you" Shireen smiled "Are you hear to teach me High Valyrian?"

"Not today little Princess but I will teach you, it will not be easy however. I expect you to meet me every morning at dawn from now on with no excuses, is that clear?" Fia asked her exotic voice strict as her amber eyes locked into Shireen's.

"Yes every morning" Shireen breathed excitedly "But I haven't asked my father's permission yet" She added her smile faltering

Fia smiled deviously "I no longer care whether your father approves or not"

"But he is the King" Shireen frowned

"Your King" Fia corrected

"Is it true that he whipped you?" Shireen asked tentatively

"Yes" Fia replied cautiously

"Then aren't you frightened he will do it again?" Shireen questioned

Fia paused and her amber eyes became guarded.

"There is a saying followers of the Lord of Light say, you might have heard Melisandre use it 'The night is dark and full of terrors but the fire burns them all away'" Fia started and made her way over to sit beside Shireen.

"Yes and you manipulate fire" Shireen stated

"Exactly, what your father has done to me is my terror but I can burn that terror away" Fia said a slight menacing tone lacing her voice "Let me tell you another story little Princess"

Shireen edged closer to Fia finding her much more intriguing than Melisandre.

"You may have heard that I am from Lys, now Lys is called the most pleasurable place in Essos due to its vast whorehouses" Fia explained

"You were a whore" Shireen stated

Fia looked surprised at Shireen shocked that she was so well informed.

"Yes a very expensive one and the thing about valuable whores is that many men lose themselves and their money to our charms. But a whorehouse is a business and when the men can no longer pay for us…" Fia trailed off

"They are thrown out?" Shireen asked not quite comprehending

"Oh no little Princess they lose themselves in another way. You see pleasure is Lys' speciality no matter what your taste but the Lysene have another speciality, poison" Fia said her amber eyes darkening

"Tears of Lys" Shireen breathed

"Yes little Princess and if you are an expensive whore you are often taught how to make Tears of Lys to give to the clients who can no longer pay" Fia informed her "Or to those who threaten us" She added with a pointed look

"But you said you were expensive, can you make Tears of Lys?"

Fia paused slightly observing Shireen's worried expression "No sweet one I was never taught how" Fia lied

Shireen exhaled relieved quite believing Fia whose years of training made her an excellent liar.

"But someone could use Tears of Lys and blame it on you" Shireen stated

Fia gasped dramatically "You are right but you need not worry for me little Princess, Tears of Lys is a very rare poison I doubt anyone here has it" Fia said with a reassuring smile

"That's good then" Shireen smiled

"Indeed" Fia grinned

* * *

"Maester Aemon" Fia said in greeting as she entered his chambers

"Fia" He replied

"I was wondering how I could repay your kindness-" Fia began but Maester Aemon interrupted

"There is no need it is my job to heal anyone injured friend or foe"

"Then I offer you my heartfelt thanks" Fia said truthfully "I was wondering if you knew anywhere I could purchase herbs?"

"Previously I would have informed you to make a trip to Mole's town but unfortunately the Wildlings near decimated it not long ago" He informed her

"Ah" Fia sighed internally wondering what a Wildling was; she decided it must be some kind of animal.

"But you could always use my stores" Maester Aemon decided

"Truly?" She asked slightly surprised

"Yes" He chuckled

"I can pay you-" She started

"Nonsense I don't need money and you and I are both aware of how you would come by it. I do not want you selling yourself for a few measly herbs" Maester Aemon said sternly

"Yes Maester" Fia smiled

"Now what is it in particular you require?" He asked

Fia began to list what she required but halfway through her list Maester Aemon held up a hand.

"Do my ears deceive me or are those the ingredients required to make Tears of Lys?" He asked in High Valyrian to be cautious

"Your ears do not fail you" Fia answered

"Fia I know Stannis has wronged you-"

"Wronged me" Fia hissed "He has insulted me in the greatest way imaginable along with Melisandre"

"But murder is not the correct path for you to take-" He cautioned

"I do not intend to murder them with Tears of Lys" Fia interrupted realising that was what he was thinking "If I was to murder them I would burn them as my God prefers. I would not waste something as valuable as Tears of Lys on them"

"Then why do you wish to make the poison?" Maester Aemon asked with a faint smile

"To sell it. It is a very rare poison and would fetch a high price enough for a ship back to Essos" Fia declared

Maester Aemon was silent for a moment as he absorbed this information.

"You swear you will not use it on Stannis or Melisandre?" He asked

"Yes" Fia paused "Death by Tears of Lys is argued to be one of the kindest ways to die and as you said they have wronged me therefore I will not show them such kindness. I have other plans in mind" She added darkly

"Very well then I shall allow you to make it" Maester Aemon permitted, purposely overlooking her last comment.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


End file.
